Les larmes du diable
by Pitipoi
Summary: Il y a certaines scènes ou situations qu'on n'imaginerait pas, dès lors qu'il s'agit d'Hiruma Yoichi. Et pourtant...


_Cette fic me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, comme un pied de nez à ceux qui s'imaginent qu'un personnage ne doit avoir aucune profondeur ni sensibilité dès lors qu'on l'affuble d'une apparente froideur. Si c'était le cas, bien des séries célèbres se seraient arrêtées au tome 1, faute de matière à créer des rebondissements et des histoires sympas..._

_Bonne lecture à tous !  
_

_Kissouilles de Pitipoi !  
_

_

* * *

_**Les larmes du diable  
**

Par Pitipoi

_D'après le manga EYESHIELD 21 de Riichirō Inagaki et Yūsuke Murata_

xoxox

Kurita n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles. Ni par les garçons.

En fait, il n'avait jamais éprouvé cet étrange sentiment que l'on appelle « désir ».

« Puberté tardive », pensa de prime abord son père.

« Dysfonctionnement de la grande thyroïde », annoncèrent plus tard les médecins. « D'où d'importants troubles hormonaux, responsables, entre autres choses, de son énorme surcharge pondérale. »

Si cette sentence affecta le lineman ? Uniquement parce qu'elle affligea son père. Pour sa part, il estimait que ne pas être tributaire de ces élans incontrôlables qui faisaient parfois perdre la tête à ses camarades de classe était plutôt une chance.

Le plus important, la capacité à aimer sans condition, Kurita l'avait au centuple. Garçon, fille, enfant, adulte, animaux, le lineman aimait de toute la taille de son énorme cœur et savait faire preuve d'une inimaginable empathie.

C'est ce que le psychologue de l'école avait dit à son père, lorsque la possibilité d'un traitement hormonal lourd fut évoquée.

« Vous êtes-vous seulement demandé s'il était heureux ainsi ? »

- N'as-tu pas envie d'aimer quelqu'un, un jour, Ryokan ?

- Mais… J'aime beaucoup de gens.

- Non, je veux dire… aimer vraiment.

- Je t'aime toi. Et aussi Hiruma. Et Musashi. Je les aime vraiment, papa, je te le jure, avait-il assuré devant le sourire amusé de son père.

- Je te crois, Ryokan.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Est-ce que… j'ai dit une bêtise ?

Son père l'avait serré dans ses bras.

- Non, Ryokan. En fait… Je me demande si ce n'est pas toi le plus heureux, finalement.

Sur ces mots mystérieux, il était sorti de la chambre de son fils pour appeler les médecins et leur dire que son garçon allait parfaitement bien, qu'il n'avait nul de traitement.

Oui, la quantité d'amour que Kurita pouvait donner était aussi énorme que lui et il ne s'en privait pas. Pour le garçon, serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras n'avait jamais cette connotation tendancieuse qu'elle pouvait prendre à l'occasion chez d'autres personnes. S'il s'agissait d'une fille, cela n'avait rien de vicieux et, s'il s'agissait d'un garçon, personne n'y aurait trouvé quoi que ce soit d'équivoque. C'était juste une façon de montrer de son affection et de transmettre un peu de chaleur.

Durant des années, son étreinte fut d'ailleurs la seule qu'Hiruma Yoichi accepta sans se rebiffer. Encore maintenant, Kurita était le seul à pouvoir saisir le quaterback à bras-le-corps, lorsqu'il s'énervait, sans risquer mauvais coup, morsures et décharges de fusil mitrailleur.

L'affection qui liait le démoniaque capitaine et le gros lineman n'en finissait d'ailleurs pas de surprendre les gens qui les connaissaient un peu mais jamais ils n'en connaîtraient la raison car, outre sa gentillesse et sa générosité, Kurita possédait une qualité des plus exceptionnelles : il savait garder un secret.

Oh, rien de honteux ni d'inavouable, du moins lorsqu'on ne s'appelait pas Hiruma Yoichi et qu'on n'était pas supposé pouvoir rester insensible à tout, y compris - et surtout - au chagrin.

La première fois que Kurita avait vu débarquer discrètement Hiruma chez lui, en pleine nuit, c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il venait d'avoir quinze ans.

Le lineman était déjà au lit et avait bien failli mourir d'une attaque lorsque son ami l'avait réveillé en posant une main sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de crier.

- Hiruma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ce fuckin' connard est devant chez moi, avait chuchoté le quaterback pour ne risquer de réveiller personne.

- Ton père ?

- Salopard… Comment a-t-il pu réussir à savoir où j'habitais ?

La chambre était plongée dans l'ombre et Kurita ne pouvait pas voir son expression mais il entendait un vibrato, dans sa voix, et sentait son anxiété.

Il n'avait posé aucune question, cette nuit-là. Il n'avait même pas essayé de découvrir pourquoi Hiruma fuyait son père. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son ami était désemparé, qu'il avait besoin d'un refuge et qu'il serait cette forteresse imprenable où le quaterback pourrait se mettre à l'abri de son père, de la peur, du désarroi, de tout…

Sans un mot, il s'était poussé à l'extrémité de son futon et avait soulevé les couvertures, en signe d'invite.

Hiruma avait hésité.

- Tu ne peux pas rester dehors jusqu'au matin, le raisonna le lineman. Il y a école, demain, il faut que tu dormes.

Calmement, le quaterback s'était débarrassé de son uniforme et l'avait soigneusement plié sur le sol avant de se glisser sous la couette en frissonnant. Ce n'est qu'en se blottissant dans la chaleur douillette qu'il se rendit compte à quel point la nuit était froide… et à quel point, en un jour comme celui-ci, la douce tiédeur des bras de sa mère lui manquaient.

- C'est de sa faute… s'entendit-il murmurer. C'est de la faute de ce fuckin' enfoiré, si elle est morte…

Kurita sentit son gros cœur se serrer.

- Hiruma…

Il avait doucement tiré son ami contre lui et celui-ci s'était laissé faire sans protester, pour une fois, le corps agité par des sanglots silencieux.

Il fallut un long moment avant qu'Hiruma ne s'endorme enfin et que le lineman, rassuré, ferme les yeux à son tour.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le lendemain, le quaterback avait déjà disparu.

Ils ne reparlèrent jamais de tout cela et Kurita n'y fit jamais allusion, pas même en présence de Musashi.

Quand bien même l'aurait-il fait… qui aurait pu croire que, cette nuit-là, c'est le Diable en personne, qu'il avait vu pleurer ?

**FIN**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte jusqu'au bout ^_-_

_Envie d'un ch'tit commentaire, peut-être ? *^_^*_

_**Si vous avez trouvé la moindre "boulette" **qui nous aurait échappée, à moi et à Dod, ce serait adorable de votre part de m'avertir car cela rendrait la lecture plus agréable à d'autres membres de la communauté - il n'y a rien de pire que de tomber sur un texte ravagé de fautes de toute sorte ! ^_^_


End file.
